


郁金香

by RiverAndHill



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Rumlow has a daughter., She ships the couple.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: 布洛克朗姆洛有个女儿。神盾局派巴基帮助他照顾这个小姑娘。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 5





	郁金香

01

希尔看着手里的一摞文件，里头还夹着几张照片。照片上的女孩子一头黑色卷发，有点凌乱，有点张扬。深色眼睛，五官犀利，是个小美人胚子。还是个眼熟的小美人胚子。希尔看看照片，再看看某位探员。喝了口咖啡，叹了口气，总觉得自己肩上的担子很重，真的很重。

事情也不是很复杂，总结起来就是，前九头蛇特战队长，现神盾局探员，布洛克朗姆洛，有个女儿。  
小姑娘之前一直跟着妈过，但是不久前这位可怜的女士因病去世了，临死前她想发设法给朗姆洛递了个信，但是当是朗姆洛还忙着满世界点炸弹，没能回来。现在总算安定下来了，就得想着把女儿带到身边。总不能让一个十二岁的小姑娘一直靠左邻右舍的照顾生活。这事他本来想瞒着自己处理，但是他以前毕竟是九头蛇的人，现在虽说招安了，活也干得不错，但是一定程度的监视还是免不了的，所以神盾局马上就知道了消息。  
希尔看了看朗姆洛，他目前的状态：脸烧伤了一半，身上大伤小伤也都没有恢复，脾气还很暴躁，靠他一个人显然养不好孩子。但是没有办法，十几年以前他播种正欢的时候并没有预知未来的本事。虽然他自己觉得不用什么帮助（本人原话：“滚他妈的蛋，老子养自己的女儿还他妈需要别人帮他妈的忙？”），但是（一方面也鉴于这短短一句话中脏话的数量），希尔局长还是决定指派个帮手给他。她看向各位被她叫来的群众，有力的帮手候选人们：

娜塔莎（指了指自己，指了指朗姆洛）：不好意思，我们不熟。  
托尼：我可以给她介绍帅气的小青年。  
山姆：我可以带她飞。听上去是不是还挺不错？  
史蒂夫：朗姆洛特工和我…..希尔，我们还有点尴尬。  
行吧，毕竟你们打了这么多次。就算本来没有私人恩怨，现在也打出私人恩怨了。  
……  
希尔扶了扶额头，她的余光瞥到朗姆洛的手已经不住地按枪了，她在他再一次提出抗议前，为了一名无辜少女的健康成长，她最终将希望寄托在了朗姆洛的老队友，冬日战士身上：“.…..”她用无声的眼神传递了她的希望和信心。  
巴基（被看得发毛）：“……行，我可以接下任务。”  
朗姆洛：“他说他可……怎么你就可以了？？我同意了吗？？”朗姆洛的抗议被希尔用迅雷不及掩耳之势“好的那就这么说定了祝你们带娃愉快！”截住。说完，她仿佛卸下了重担，快乐地整了整文件，扫了一圈还站在原地的大家，贴心地补上：“散会！”

朗姆洛不情不愿地载着冬兵去他女儿的学校接她放学。这是他第一次去接她，说实话，他的心里还有点忐忑。他这一辈子记不清从什么时候开始干的就是玩命的活计。这样的人是负担不起任何羁绊的，更不要说一个家庭了。所以他有过许多一夜风流，但是从来没有谈过认真的感情。  
而现在，他布洛克朗姆洛，有了一个女儿。  
女儿。他在心里默念了一遍这个词，觉得心里好像都有点发烫。  
副驾驶座上的冬兵瞥了他一眼，沉默了片刻，问道：“你还好吗？”  
居然还挺善解人意。朗姆洛翻了个白眼，“好啊，有什么不好的。我马上就要去接我的亲生女儿放学了。耶。”他的语调有点讽刺。“听着，熊仔，我不管希尔怎么说，我自己的孩子自己能照顾好，不需要别……嘿！”  
他话没说完就戛然而止了，他降下车窗对着窗外头挥手，那状态似乎用上了他能调动的全部的慈爱和阳光。  
冬兵被他搞得有点发毛，顺着他的视线看出去，就看到一个小小的女孩子背着书包，手插口袋站在那里。  
冬兵一眼就认出了她是谁。  
在她开口前他最后的想法是：身高果然是遗传的。

02

“嗨，我是艾琳。”小姑娘开口还挺礼貌，完全没有叉骨满嘴脏话的毛病。朗姆洛像是有点紧张，说话也有点不利索，“嗨….你好，艾琳…你好，我是布洛克，不，我的意思是…..我是….我是你爸。”  
说完空气安静了一会，朗姆洛开始紧张，又过了一会，冬兵也开始紧张了。他看着朗姆洛一副他全搞砸了世界终结了毁灭吧死亡吧撕碎吧的样子，有点同情他。他想，小姑娘会不会被朗姆洛脸上的伤疤吓到，如果是那样的话，叉骨….朗姆洛，会非常难受吧。所幸艾琳并没有盯着朗姆洛的脸看多久，她听了朗姆洛的开场白之后淡定地点点头，“我知道。妈妈跟我说过你，我爸爸什么样。你好，布洛克，现在我还不太习惯叫你爸爸，我可以先这样叫你吗？”  
“当然。” 艾琳的态度很大方，也挺平和，朗姆洛终于也捋直了舌头，找回了一点感觉。“上车吧，小公主。要不要去吃冰激凌？”  
艾琳点点头，这时候她瞥向副驾驶，看到了长成西伯利亚熊但是努力笑成小猫咪的巴恩斯。巴恩斯觉得是时候做个自我介绍了，他说，“你好艾琳。我叫詹姆斯，你可以叫我巴基。”艾琳点点头。  
很顺利，巴恩斯在心里给自己竖了个大拇指。  
“巴基，你也一起去吃冰激凌吗？”艾琳听上去有点疑惑。  
大拇指竖早了。冬兵正准备介绍自己的身份，“是的，因为我是…..”  
是什么？组织不相信你爸能管好你派过来的帮手？你爸以前是我的管理员？  
好像都不太对。  
艾琳适时地打断了他的想法，“我知道了，你不用说了。”  
“你是布洛克的男朋友吧。 ”巴恩斯懵了，朗姆洛也懵了，开车的手差点不稳。  
艾琳继续砸石头在他们脸上，“这没什么不能开口的。已经21世纪了，我很开放的。我前男友现在就是和男孩子在一块。”  
这一段话信息量太大了。直接导致前超级武器先生和步入中年探员先生的大脑当机长达两分钟。  
漫长的一百二十秒之后，朗姆洛清了清嗓子，准备好好问问“开放”，“前男友”这些词，到底，是什么个意思？  
很不幸的是，艾琳已经把他们的沉默当做默认，插上耳机随着音乐摇摆起来了。

03

和艾琳相处不是一件困难的事。她是个好孩子，不会对朗姆洛脸上可怕的伤疤发表什么评论，也没有盯着詹姆斯显然异常的钢铁手臂看很久。她看了，但是扫了一眼之后就若无其事地移开了目光。她还是个很乐于分享的孩子，无论是“布洛克”，还是“巴基”，都会常常得到巧克力豆的投喂。就冲这些，冬兵就觉得他喜欢这孩子。他真的希望朗姆洛和她能好好地生活，无论是有帮手还是没有帮手。  
他不可能一辈子和他们待在一块的。  
倒不是他有什么要去的地方，或者有什么人在等他。但是，你知道的，他以什么身份在那里待着呢？

这一周，艾琳参加学校组织的郊游不回家。由于一开始没解释清楚不得不睡在一间房间里的一张床上的巴恩斯和朗姆洛终于得到了喘息的机会。巴恩斯带着铺盖滚去了客房，朗姆洛四平八仰地躺在自己的床上。一切都很不错。  
冬兵躺在客房的床上，时间滴滴答答地过去，过了很久，他脑子里乱乱的，一直都睡不着。到了凌晨三四点的时候，他的意识终于开始模糊起来，这时候他听到客厅里传来什么声音。他本能地进入警惕状态，小心谨慎地摸到客厅准备看看是什么人潜入。结果一进客厅他就被一阵烟味呛得皱眉。  
虚惊一场，客厅里没有什么危险的入侵者，只有一张茶几，一个满出来的烟灰缸，和一个喝得烂醉的朗姆洛。  
冬兵不赞同地盯着朗姆洛，他走过去想扶坐在地上的醉鬼回房间，但是朗姆洛甩开了他，他盯着冬兵看了一会，眼神很奇怪，又很熟悉，“滚开，士兵。让我一个人待着。”  
是命令的口吻，冬兵意识到那个眼神为什么那么熟悉了。 那是叉骨看他的眼神。  
这一刻的朗姆洛，不是艾琳的布洛克，不是神盾局的探员，是交叉骨。  
只有叉骨会这样，不要命地喝酒，吸烟吸得仿佛没有明天所以今天就可以不要这个肺了。叉骨没有明天，没有未来，只有烂到了骨子里的眼下，可是朗姆洛有，看在上帝的份上他有个那么好的孩子。  
叉骨才会叫他士兵，朗姆洛会叫他，巴恩斯，有时候会惺惺作态地叫他“吧唧”故意恶心他，会翻个白眼叫他熊仔，但是从来没有再叫过他士兵。

他们没有聊过这个，他们不是会聊这个的那类人，但是他们很默契地没有提过九头蛇时期的往事。这过往太过痛苦，这伤口难以愈合。他们都没有勇气撕开那个血痂。  
巴恩斯觉得很累，也很冷，尽管超级战士不会冷，也不会累。  
“记得收拾，”他往客房走，“明天艾琳就回来了。”  
没有回答，过了很久，巴恩斯已经决定明天就跟希尔说他干不了这事了的时候，朗姆洛的声音闷闷地传过来，“该死的，家里没有吃的了，得去买。”  
巴恩斯回过头去看他，朗姆洛坐在原地，把脸埋在膝盖里，那一刻，巴恩斯又原谅他了。既不想打烂他的脸，也不想辞职不干了。

04

当朗姆洛说去买的时候，巴恩斯本来以为他会去买，至少也是他们两个一起去。但是第二天早晨朗姆洛似乎和床长在了一起，“头疼，起不来，你去吧，你付账，希尔报销。”说完他就把被子拉过了头再也不给出任何回应了。  
希尔不会报销这种私人用度的。巴恩斯冷冷地想。但是他还是认命地拿着购物袋出了门。  
也许有点病态了，但是他想，宿醉，耍赖，这又让现在的朗姆洛和往日的叉骨显得更不同了。叉骨从来不宿醉，无论前一天喝了多少酒，第二天接到任务他哪怕嗑药都得清醒地去。这是专业。也是冷酷。  
现在的朗姆洛不会了，他就像个普通人那样。  
其实挺好的。吧。巴恩斯也不知道他在胡思乱想什么。  
结账的时候，冬兵瞥到一眼收银台旁边搞促销的花。清一水的郁金香，一束束的都蔫不拉几的。冬兵想了想，拿了一束黄色的（艾琳喜欢这个颜色），放在一堆日用品和食物之后结账。结果回了家他才发现，家里好像没有花瓶这种东西。  
前超级士兵对着本来就不太健壮的，现在脱水太久更加奄奄一息的花，发起了愁。  
他先从冰箱挖出了最后一瓶伏特加，好在只剩了个底，几口解决掉之后他冲了冲瓶子，准备拿它当个简易的花瓶。结果一试，瓶口太细，瓶颈太长，别说一束，两枝都只堪堪插进去。忙活了半天，结果大半的花还躺在桌子上等死。朗姆洛不知道什么时候从房间里爬了起来，正倚在门廊上看着他，眼神复杂。他看看冬兵，看看花，又看了看冬兵，最后，他叹了口气，什么也没说，从壁橱里拿出一个大碗，盛了点水，把花沿着碗口插了一圈。

冬兵看着那几枝花都软软地倚着碗口，很不挺拔的样子，但好歹是活下来了。他觉得既然朗姆洛主动出了房门，甚至还帮助了他，是个好现象，于是他想说点什么，也许只是说一句谢谢。但是不知道为什么，他觉得胸口好像堵着什么东西，他的脸似乎都憋红了，但是他什么也说不出来。  
于是他决定什么也不说了，他几步冲上前捧住了朗姆洛的脸吻了上去。  
“不….等等你这家伙……”朗姆洛推拒得很用力，神情很惊恐，冬兵受伤地后退一步，朗姆洛压低了声音说，“熊仔，听着，别露出这个表情……”  
冬兵用正常音量严肃地问他，“你不愿意吗？”  
“不是不愿意，是……”朗姆洛的声音反而压得更低了。  
“你们在说什么悄悄话？”艾琳欢欢快快地从洗手间出来，打断了朗姆洛的话。  
“…..艾琳回来了。”朗姆洛有气无力地补完了这句话。  
巴恩斯尴尬至极，完全不记得当年自己是怎么做那个风流快乐的布鲁克林小王子的了。他手足无措结结巴巴地和艾琳打了个招呼，艾琳从他的购物袋里翻出一瓶巧克力奶拿走，顺便评论了一句“睡莲挺好看的”  
巴恩斯无力地更正，“是郁金香。”艾琳耸了耸肩表示知道了但是不太在乎，她拿着巧克力奶准备回房间了，在走过拐角前她回头给在原地尴尬地不知道干什么的两名大人说，“你们继续啊。当我不存在。”

05

他们继续了。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 自我满足产物。有ooc。欢迎评论一起磕。


End file.
